Somewhere Strange for Something Familiar
by Rejected Acceptance
Summary: "I came to this city to start over. Maybe not in the way most people would, like maybe getting a new job, or just needing to get another chance in a different place. For someone like me, it's for...I guess you can say it's a change of scenery, but despite the change, I'm still the same person, doing the same things for the same reasons."


Los Santos. A city of dreams for the very fortunate, and a hellhole of nightmares for the unfortunate. At least it's what I've heard about it from different people. Business men, tourists, entrepreneurs, or people just looking to get away from there or on their way there. Regardless of what I've been told, it's the only place I can go.

It's not my home, and I've never been there before, but my brother told me it was beautiful. I don't remember seeing much of San Andreas since I fell asleep and woke up just minutes before landing. I was told it was pretty big by another passenger, but I guess I'll just have to see it to believe it.

Before moving, I got a call from my brother and he gave me the name of a friend of his who could help me with getting settled in. I guess he was right in talking to this guy, Lamar Davis. I prefer meeting someone face to face or over a phone call since it's more professional that way. However, my only way of actually getting in touch with Lamar was to join Lifeinvader. God forbid I ever join another social network...

Seeing as how Lifeinvader wasn't a reliable source to really know people, based on stories of kidnappings through the usage of social networking, I wasn't sure if Lamar could be who he really say he was. Despite the fact he seemed ok, I'm wasn't eager to trust people, but lo and behold, the man showed up as soon as I got dropped off. Seeing him drive up, I thought, _"Maybe he's just keeping up an image and he's more professional when it comes to business."_

"What that shit do? You big 'ol pimp, you."

Or not.

"I see you up in this motherfucker now, huh? That's what I'm talking about, come holla at your boy."

I guess he was really being himself. You can't always expect what you're expecting. I remained silent as my new acquaintance gave me what I assumed was his way of meeting people. If you can get past the gangster slang Lamar kept using whenever he talked, he seems like an alright person, but I think he has his eyes on doing just about anything to get paid well enough. The way I see it, he's motivated to make money, but perhaps he's more willing to act instead of thinking first.

I shook his hand as he told me how good it was to finally meet me. While I only knew Lamar through the Internet and over the course of almost two months, I figured it would be nice to know at least one person.

"Man, we friends in real life now, huh? Look at you dude..."

I suppose I made a bit of an impression on Lamar as he examined me, telling me that I looked smaller than I did in my picture, but regardless, he didn't care and continued to talk.

"Hey, I heard you weren't much of a big talker, right, but I said, just probably need to get settled in, got that jet lag, you know?"

As I got into his car, I merely nodded, giving a response. Normally, I would be fine in talking, but given the fact I've been on a 12 hour flight doing nothing but watching bad movies that should have never been made in the first place, I wasn't really up to speaking at the moment.

"So, I got a little gift for you," Lamar told me before handing over a black handgun. As I took the gun to examine it, he said, "Welcome to Los Santos." I'll admit, it felt kinda good in a strange way to hold a gun again, and Lamar impressed me once he told me it was untraceable. "You gotta love that? Who you partner is, pimp? Who you partner is?" I couldn't help but smile and give Lamar another handshake as he laughed. While not the most professional, he had his way of leaving an impression.

As I tucked the gun away, he began to explain about the opportunities in Los Santos. With a bit of humor in his tone, he stated that I would need a big pair to pull it off. Regardless, he told me about some people he knew. A mechanic named Hao who he considered was the best mechanic in town and some "bullshit artist" named Simeon who was also the best at what he was. He also spoke of someone named G and of his friends who were affiliated with what I assume were a series of gangs known as the Families.

Lamar was quick to give me a heads up on the contacts that he had, meaning I could start making some money as soon as I can secure a place. Until then, I figure I could stay at a hotel for a couple of days until I find a good apartment. While I could ring up my brother, I think it's better I have a place of my own.

"Matter of fact, we gonna fall through on Hao right now, see if we can get us a race, you know? You with the business, we can make us a little wager."

A race seemed like a good idea to make some quick money. Based on his tone, Lamar sounded a bit competitive. The way I see it, either way we can make some money no matter who's in first. I haven't really raced in a while, but seeing as how I'm a bit desperate to make some cash, I think it's best to start getting back into the habit. Plus, it might help me get to know a way around the city. Not to mention all the time racing might help if I need to lose the cops.

"Oh, wait, that's my shit."

As Lamar turned the radio up, I kept my eyes looking at the city that surrounded me. It was pretty big, but what made it nicer was that it wasn't as crowded as it was back in Liberty City. Still, no matter how any city looks, if you look hard enough, you'll see where trouble is. We passed under a bridge and I spotted a couple of Hispanics guarding an alleyway. It's easy enough to figure that it's a gang protecting their turf, but for people like me, not even an army won't stop us from earning that paycheck.

There wasn't much else to see along the drive, other than a large construction site and a clear view of the Vinewood sign, as well as a Chinese-themed movie theater. After a few minutes of more driving passed until we arrived at our destination: a parking lot with other people and their vehicles. There weren't that many people, so I guess this was another simple race. "Yeah dog. This the spot right here," Lamar said as we stopped. "Go post up right there real quick while I make this call."

"We gonna get you a car or something to race in or...stare at the back of my shit in 'cause you gonna eat my dust, punk."

Lamar only chuckled as I stepped out of the car to wait for him. He was cocky, but nonetheless, he still seemed alright. I walked over to the spot, waiting until someone drove up with a car. It seemed pretty nice and I was told it can be pretty fast once it can keep going straight without any interruption. I saw just two other people getting a car and once I got in, I pulled up to the starting line, with Lamar on my left.

"Ain't no shame in coming second, dog! Somebody gotta do it," I heard him tell me as he got into his car. A countdown was given and my hands tightened around the steering wheel before the sound of rubber peeling against the concrete was heard and the vehicles sped off. I don't recall much of what Lamar was saying, but he was being cocky and playful in teasing me as he tried to stay in first. Pushing the car to its limited potential, I made sure I didn't make a mistake as I floored it. The lights flew past me as bright blurs, the sound of the rock station only contributed to the rush, and above all, the speed itself was all that remained as the only reminder of the outcome of the race.

I was the victor and earned some good money from winning that single lap. Afterwards, as many of the other racers headed off home or elsewhere, I met up with Lamar who parked to answer a call. "Yes," an annoyed tone emerged from Lamar. "Yeah. Man, if you don't get off my phone with this bullshit. Fuck." Looking towards me, Lamar shook his head and said, "Man, some people are so clingy. Hey, what that shit do? Tryin' to make some cheese?"

With a quick nod, my friend said, "My boy Gerald, G, he looking for somebody low-key right now. And to be one thousand with you, I'm thinking you." Naturally, I remained silent as he continued, "Look, it's a big exchange of merchandise going down. The Vagos and the Ball Eaters have squashed their little, eh...cultural differences or what the fuck ever. Anyway, why don't you slide down there and see if you can shake up the free market economy a little bit and...uhh...get that cheese?"

Somehow, I started to think that Lamar had a fondness for rats or something, seeing as how he kept referring to money as cheese, but I won't judge unless there's something he shares that is completely beyond my line of tolerance. Anyways, he told me he would send Gerald's address to me, and told me not to worry about him as I quote from Lamar, "He straight." Seeing Lamar leave, I wonder if things would go smoothly. I got in the car that was given to me for the race and headed to where I needed to go. Luckily, the car's GPS along with a text from Lamar helped me with the directions.

I came up to some alley under a large bridge and parked the car far away as to not give much suspicion. I saw a guard with a sawn-off shotgun, and so, this unfortunate bastard would by my first victim in this. Lamar was kind to give me a few clips when he gave me the gun and upon taking aim, I fired and so began a firefight. The gang members were no match, despite a few close calls with bullets flying everywhere. After taking down the last asshole with a gun, I saw the leader running off foot. Easy to guess he was the one with the drugs and so, I ran after him until he took off in a car.

Luck was on my side as there was another car. Quickly, I broke the window and hot-wired the vehicle, immediately backing out of the alley before flooring it to chase the drug holder. I used almost all my bullets with the fight earlier, and so I did the next best thing when it comes to stopping a car: I rammed him off the road. As he got out of the overturned vehicle, I put an end to our 4 minute chase with a bullet in his head and took the drugs from him. I grabbed my phone and as I drove, I texted Lamar for Gerald's address.

A few minutes later and I arrived, with Lamar already waiting for me. "Hey G. Come out here, man. My folk's here." I gave my friend a quick handshake and gave a "not bad" expression as he asked me how I was doing. I took notice of the door opening and saw a man who was a bit smaller than Lamar, bit also a bit larger. He wasn't excited to see me, but I guess he was much more professional than my ecstatic friend. "Well goddamn you antisocial motherfucker, ain't you gonna speak?"

Somehow, I felt I was looking into a mirror of myself until I was greeted with a forced, "Hey," from Gerald. This led Lamar to believe we would get along great, and how we would be on the road together and something about a ventriloquist act and either my hand up his ass or the other way, I don't know. Lamar kinda freaked me out a bit with that before I handed over the drugs on Lamar's demand. Gerard handed over the payment, as well as telling me to not bother counting as it was the right price. "You get anything else interesting, bring it my way."

I nodded before Lamar began talking again, telling me his contact likes me and with the money I got, I should and I quote Lamar again, "Represent-ate myself better." I guess I should get used to his use of slang if he keeps talking that way, but it doesn't bother me as much as the first time. As I began to leave, I could hear Lamar talking to Gerard and demanding some of the money. It was a bit funny, but as Lamar said to me, some new clothes would be fine. I had a feeling I could get used to living around here...

* * *

It's odd looking back on how I got to Los Santos and my first chances at making money were racing and stealing drugs, but now, I can do just about anything to make myself some money. And so, time passed and my list of contacts grew larger and larger. It's only been a few months, but luck, time, and money have been kind enough to give me an apartment with a 6-car garage, a couple of guns that are ready for any fight, and some cash to keep myself occupied around the city. However, despite making it this far, I know there's still a long way to go, and Los Santos is pretty big. And a good thing about this place is that no matter how much you take, there's still a whole lot more to take.

After all, Los Santos is a land of opportunity. Believe me, there's a whole lot of opportunities...

* * *

**So that is my story of my own character going through the introduction of GTA Online as well as small glimpse of where he is now. Feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews. Thank you for your time, ladies and gentlemen, I'm off!**

**P.S. I'm actually considering making a GTA forum which would be dedicated to anyone's experience in GTA Online and I look forward to starting it soon. If anyone's interested, feel free to PM me and I'll try to inform you on it. See ya!**


End file.
